Soul Mates
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: Just a little something a made up at one in the morning. Hope everyone likes it!  Ray loves the phrase "Soulmates are forever and forever, Kitten is a long time." but what does it really mean? Will Kai tell him?  We all know I'm horrible at these so read!


"Soul mates are forever and forever, Kitten is a long time."

I never really understood that phrase but I loved it every time he spoke it.

I remembered those words like it was yesterday. In all reality it had only been but 10 years ago when he last uttered them . . .

* * *

><p>It was a normal sunny afternoon at the BladeBreaker residence. Kai was outside training Tyson and Max, Kenny and Dizzi were analyzing them and I was in the kitchen cooking them Lunch. It was our third time getting together after the Tag Team World Championships and the big fight with BEGA and I couldn't be happier. It was nice, being in the kitchen in one of our old homes and cooking for everyone. It was very nostalgic and again I couldn't happier.<p>

I looked out the window and watched as Tyson and Max ran laps. They looked a lot stronger where as a good couple years ago they would already be complaining on how tired they were. Kai was there as well, watching them with his trademark smirk. His arms were crossed as usual and his usual scarf gone, now he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, a black muscle shirt and some converse. I was surprised he even knew what those were, seeing as my old captain never really cared much for fashion trends and name brand things. Then again it probably was just a sign of growing up.

I continued my cooking making a nice meal before dinner. It contained pasta with shrimp, parmesan cheese, some small crumbs of chicken and my special spices. Combined with a Caesar salad and some lemonade it was indeed something small. Normally I would cook a lot more than this but Tyson, who was wearing a white T-shirt, capris and some plaid high tops, seemed to have slowed down his appetite. Amazing, I know. Nowadays he only really eats twice during Breakfast, once . . . maybe twice during Lunch; it depends and then he gorges himself at Dinner. It doesn't sound like he changed but if you were to see him with your own eyes you'd be amazed.

Max had changed too in his own way. Wearing a yellow shirt, khaki shorts and socks (I sighed. I had some serious laundry to do) he still was his hyper blond self but he seemed more calm and relaxed about it. Maybe he found a girlfriend. It was something to ask about when we were alone. I haven't had any Maxie time in a while. Tyson and I need to talk too . . . and Kenny. I wonder how he's doing.

Kenny, Kenny, Kenny . . . what to say about my favorite little nerd? I smirked as I set the table. He still wore his buttoned up shirts and ties but today he went casual with some faded jeans and slippers. He wasn't gonna do much so I never complained about what he wore outside. He seemed busy helping Maxie's mom out in the U.S. with her lab. He loved being around computers. I remembered when we first met Max's mom when we first joined together as a team. The gang and I thought we were gonna lose him. It was nice that he was able to join as in our reunion.

I started to put food on everyone's plate when I heard a familiar strong voice.

"Hurry up guys! The faster we get through this the faster you guys can eat. We all know Ray has something good in there so let's move!"

I looked out the window to see Kai again. His crimson eyes were shining with pride at his former teammates as he watched Tyson and Max's blades clash in one of the many beystadiums we had out there. I watched as he looked up at the house and our eyes met. He smirked and winked at me. I blushed and looked away, deciding that the food hitting the plates and not the new tablecloth was much more important.

I guess you can say that I changed a bit too in my days. My hair was still long; I just decided to tie it in a ponytail rather than taking the time to bind everything was much more easier. It became tangled a lot more but then during the night combing the knots out, although painful, had at least kept my mind occupied. Today I decided to wear my usual chinese shirt but wore a pair of black shorts and my sandals. I was also wearing a pair of blue converse earlier but when Kai dismissed me I opted for these.

I sighed and stood up straight as I went to the sink and washed out the pots and pans I used. I then walked out to the back and leaned against the doorframe as I watched my team.

Okay I'm lying.

Between you and me . . . I'm actually watching Kai.

He seemed so different then he was a couple of years back. Then again a couple of years back we were dating and happy but we were kids back then. We didn't know that the love we shared was looked down upon. After the first World Championships Kai thought it was time to break up and move on. He said he was done with his childish crush and he wanted to end it all right then and there. He didn't even give me a chance to speak not even a last hug or a kiss . . . even a pat on the back was better than him walking out on me and not hearing from him again until Tyson called me telling me that Kai was with him and they were getting the team back together again.

I remembered that day too. That night as we slept in our own rooms of Tyson's dojo Kai snuck in my room and woke me up. When I realized it was him I was already back down on the bed with Kai's lips on mine. When he broke the kiss he whispered that he loved me and left. I was . . . well . . . dumbstruck to be frank.

We decided to go out again and it was even better than last time since we were more mature about the whole thing. Kai was even . . . dare I say romantic? When we would go out we would do a lot of things couples would do. Whenever I would ask about the first time we broke up and why he did it he would just say this one phrase:

"Soul mates are forever and forever, Kitten is a long time."

At first I didn't understand it. I still don't but I've come loved that phrase and we continued to go out since then. However on our 5 year anniversary where Tyson started to teach a beyblading class to kids I found out about a Tag Team Tournament and that it was a lot different than the one we had participated in last time. I really wanted a shot at this so I left; but not before saying goodbye to Kai. It broke my heart to see his face like that and he kissed me very hard and passionately. It almost lead to something but I couldn't do it. I pushed him away and left the apartment that we shared in tears. I knew that if I had done anything with Kai that night all reason would have flown out the window and I would have stayed with him. And I knew it would have been for nothing knowing that Kai would have done the same thing.

But now here we are . . . meeting together after all those years and this time we haven't been back together. Kai has been leaving very obvious hints that he wants to try again but I'm surprised that he's not still mad at me. Then again when we battled during the championships I had wished him luck on his battle with Tyson but I knew he knew that I meant to say 'I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me'. He raised his arm in thanks and in victory and I rolled my eyes at his slight but noticeable childishness and couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face as he turned slightly to me and mouthed out that noticeable phrase I loved so dearly:

"Soul mates are forever and forever, Kitten is a long time."

I shook my head and got rid of all the thoughts. I didn't understand what he meant at the time but how he said it hat day told me that he was thinking of something. It was too obvious that I was still in love with Kai even though every fiber of my being was telling me to stay away. You can't find your soulmate twice and with yours right in your face why let him go? Just take him and tie him up so they could understand that your there to stay.

However the most obvious solution isn't the easiest to follow.

"Come on, guys! Lunch is ready!"

I smiled as Tyson and Max instantly ran past me and into the dining room. Kenny shut off Dizzi and walked in, smiling at me as he always did. I then looked up to see Kai once more with his trademark smirk. I had the strong urge to kiss those pouty lips of his.

"You alright Kitten?"

I blinked my eyes and stared at Kai. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Come on . . . before your food gets cold." I never minded that he called me kitten. Even though we weren't dating I never minded. I turned to leave but Kai's arm flew to my waist and he held me close. I blushed as we walked in together and I heard the faint snickers of everyone else.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Now children let's be nice okay?"

Tyson couldn't help it. "So mommy and daddy made up?" Him and Max switched high fives.

If anything my blush darkened.

"Tyson you would like to live to see your 22nd birthday right?"

"But Kai I'm only 19 ½. " Tyson spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Exactly," Muttered Kai as he let go of me so we could both sit down.

Tyson swallowed his food and kept eating silently. Kenny and Max laughed. I smiled and started to eat my meal.

It wasn't until after dinner and everyone started to go to bed that Kai approached me in the kitchen. I was washing dishes at the time.

"Ray?"

"Kai before you say anything I need to ask you something." I turned to him, wiping my hands on a dishtowel and sighing. "Why do we keep taking these steps? Why do we keep trying to grow the flower that marks our love when all we do is break up? Why do we . . .?" I hadn't realized that during my rant that I had started crying until I couldn't see Kai anymore and all I could see where my hands as I covered my face.

"Ray?"

"I'm tired Kai! I . . . I want to know where we are. I love you and I don't want us to part again. I love to feel your arms around me, I feel safe. I love to hear your voice, it comforts me and I love to feel your lips on mine because . . ." I looked up at him. "Because I feel loved Kai. I feel loved! I haven't felt that kind of love in years and I want to know why we keep this up-why you keep this up?"

I stared as Kai walked over to me and held me. Then I felt his lips on my bangs then down to my forehead, my nose both my cheeks and before he touched my lips he whispered something to me.

"Marry me,"

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Marry me and I could easily swear to you that you and I would never be apart."

I didn't know what to believe but it didn't matter as I pulled his head down to where our lips were mere inches apart and whispered back:

"Yes Kai. I would be more than honored to be a Hiwatari."

* * *

><p>It's been a little more than a decade now and Kai and I are still together. To this day though I still don't know Kai's exact meaning to my favorite phrase. I turned off the water in the sink and dried my hands. I smiled as I walked upstairs to our son's room and listened as Kai told him stories of our beyblading trips. I looked inside and saw how excited he was getting but I also saw in his cute, wide crimson tinged golden eyes that he was forcing himself to stay awake to listen to the story. I walked in the room and cleared my throat.<p>

"Alright boys it's time for bed. Aretsu, you have school in the morning."

My son shook his head, the blue hair that he had inherited from his father falling in his face. His small fangs poked out as he pouted.

"No mommy, I wanna hear the rest."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kai, who laughed and kissed Aretsu's forehead.

"We'll save the rest for tomorrow kiddo. Mommy's right though it's time for you to go to sleep. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?"

Aretsu nodded his head, "Okay daddy, but promise me you'll finish telling me how you won the battle against Uncle Max."

I rolled my eyes again as Kai laughed before placing another kiss on his son's head. "Sure."

I went over to him and hugged him, "Goodnight kitten."

"Nite nite mommy." He then yawned and I tucked him in.

I then looked up to see that Kai wasn't in the room anymore. I left Aretsu's room and walked over to see Kai carrying our other child. It was a baby girl named Yuki. I thought the name was fitting for a Hiwatari girl.

"She doing okay?" Kai looked at me as he was just now putting Yuki back in her crib. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Yeah. I was walking over to the room when I heard a small cat. I looked inside to see Yuki standing in her crib."

I shook my head. Yuki never cried and she rarely smiled. If she wanted attention then she would either meow like a cat or make some kind of noise. She had dark hair and deep crimson colored eyes. Kai thinks she'll inherit my fangs as well like her brother but I don't know. Right now I think she takes too much after her father. A baby that doesn't cry is just not normal for me seeing as Aretsu use to cry at any little discomfort.

I watched Yuki as her eyes no longer glowed that awesome color of red as her eyes were closed and looked back over at Kai. "So? What do you want to do now?"

Kai smirked, "I would actually like to make love to my husband now that the two children are asleep."

I rolled my eyes at his 'hunger'.

"And people say that cats are horny animals. They honestly have never met you."

Kai scoffed, "I'm only like this for you babe."

"I know," I took his hand and we walked to our room.

He laid me down and I looked up at him as he smiled that familiar but rare smile.

"Hey Kai? Tell me again. Tell me your vow again."

Kai chuckled and started to kiss my neck. In between kisses he spoke, "I vow to always and forever cherish my lover. I promise to hold him when he's scared, to shower him with love and keep him safe within my arms for he is my soul mate. We've been through the steps a million times and we both wanted to give up but after looking into the eyes of the man I love so deeply I decided to try again for he is my soul mate and I will never let him go." He stopped and looked up at me. "Soul mates are forever and forever, Kitten is a long time."

I smiled, cause this time finally after ten years I understood what that meant.

* * *

><p>AretsuH: And we are done! (goes to bed) Zzzzzzzzzz<p>

Kai: So is he not gonna answer my question on how he's my son?

Ray: Nope. It is like 4:00 in the morning when he finished. But I thought this one was cute!

Kai: Yeah (Pokes AretsuH.) even though the lazy Bastard started around 1:00 am. And of course Ray, anything to keep you occupied from the Hell he's actually putting you through in his other story.

Ray: (Pouts) Don't remind me . . .

Kai: (Smirks) Anyway Aretsu Hiwatari does not own Beyblade. If he did . . . well let's just say he's Yaoi obsessed. You figure the rest out.

Ray: He does however own himself, the character Yuki that was mentioned and the plot that he just had to write out.

Kai: Yeah apparently he apologizes for not updating any other story especially "Love: Lost and Found" He had just recently lost both his parents and is now living with his friend. Since the upcoming chapters of that story is about suicide and feeling hurt and depression I hope you realize why he doesn't feel like writing that now.

Ray: Yeah he already had two suicide scares. If it helps Kai and I will give you his new email address. He would like to hear from his fans and friends. Give him a little pick me up and give him some ideas. Plus as a writer he has an addiction and its called reviews. Go give him a review!

Kai: (Stares) Way too peppy . . . anyway his email is just to say hi would be nice.

Ray: Kai are you worried about him too?

Kai: Don't push it Kon. (Leaves after making sure AretsuH. doesn't fall off bed)

Ray: (Smiles) Oh well I tried. Read and Review! Kai wait up! (Leaves)


End file.
